Such rotatable stacking chambers are incorporated in a conveyor link for printed products for stacking a certain number of the products in each case. Since the printed products are often folded on one side the height of the leading edge is different to that of the trailing edge. This is compensated for by the stack being turned thru 180.degree. when half of the desired height is attained, so that the subsequent half of the printed products is located with its folded edge on the side locating the leading edge of the lower half of the stack.
To achieve precise alignment of the stack it is necessary to subsequently adjust the side walls of the stacking chambers since the initial adjustments--for instance for standard product sizes--may possible prove to be too small or too large. In case the dimensions are too large the layers of printed products materialize staggered, if the dimensions are too small the printed products remain in the chamber partly skew and become dog-eared.
From prior art it is known to maintain the side walls of stacking chambers slidable on guides, subsequent millimeter adjustments to the size of the stacking chamber being implemented by locating means for manual actuation and by means of a linear rule. This work is highly tedious since it requires tapping the corresponding walls into place by means of a plastic hammer. Although the chamber becomes smaller for a small print format, the linear rule projects from the chamber wall, since it remains stationary. Arresting the side walls also needs to be executed very tightly, so that the setting does not loosen during operation, on the other hand, however, the setting must be releasable with sufficient ease without necessitating an additional tool to release the fastening. For this reason the locking means are usually provided with a hand lever which, in turn, must not be so large as to interfere with the cramped arrangement of the right-angle feeder.
For the aforementioned reasons, correctly setting the dimensions of the chamber is often highly time-consuming and, on top of this, can only be done with production halted.